


sweet little thing called karma

by dalchan



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalchan/pseuds/dalchan
Summary: where woochan and changdong really aren't dating, but jinseong is convinced that they are. and so, to prove him wrong, woochan tells him he can walk into his shared bedroom with changdong at any moment, without warning, and will never find them doing anything compromising. except that he does.
Relationships: Kim "Canna" Chang-dong/Moon "Cuzz" Woo-chan, Lee "Effort" Sang-ho/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	sweet little thing called karma

**Author's Note:**

> ah, it's my first fic for these two couples  
> i hope that it isn't too bad !

So Moon Woochan and Kim Changdong had been really close for a while now. And they did stuff that many best friends did, like for example, cuddling or holding hands. But they weren't aware of how all of this looked in Park Jinseong's eyes. Until the day they were.

"So you guys are a thing." Jinseong suddenly blurted out, making the two boys sitting in front of him look up. Prior to that, Woochan and Changdong had been awfully close, looking at something funny on the older's phone.

"What?" Woochan asked, genuinely startled by the question. Jinseong thought he was dating Changdong? Why would he think that?

"Ah, don't pretend like you didn't hear me when I know you did! There's nothing wrong with you two being together, really, I just wish you would've told me sooner." 

"We aren't dating." Woochan replied, and there was something about the sudden coldness of his tone that made Changdong really uncomfortable.

"You aren't fooling me, you guys are always all over each other!" Jinseong replied, and Changdong suddenly felt cold on his right as Woochan had moved away and was standing up.

"We aren't dating." Woochan repeated, turning around to look at him. "Changdong, tell him!"

The top laner sighed.

"Hyung, he's right. We aren't together."

But Jinseong's expression didn't change. He still looked as convinced as ever.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, don't believe us the-"

"You can walk in our bedroom at any day and hour, without knocking, and I promise, you'll never see us doing anything that couples would do. If anything, you'll find us playing duoq." Woochan replied, interrupting Changdong.

Jinseong looked satisfied.

"Okay, bet." He said. 

  


  


But the problem is, that after the incident, things had become very awkward between the two, and they both knew it could only mean one thing.

After Jinseong confronted them about being together, that the two had started avoiding each other, or well, Woochan did. Even though Changdong felt as awkward about the situation as Woochan, it was never in his plans to avoid his friend, so seeing how the jungler was behaving was actually driving him insane. 

It also made him realise a lot of things.

Barely two weeks after the incident, while playing league in their bedroom, they finally found each other in soloq. It had been really long since the two had been matched together, as Woochan had also started to avoid playing League at the same time Changdong did, so when the jungler (yes, he had been autofilled) saw who his top laner was, he couldn't help but smile.

"Can I go top?" He asked out loud, but Woochan didn't reply. However, he saw him lock in Gragas, which was answer enough. He locked in Fiora shortly after that, and while waiting for the game to start, he wondered why had Woochan got put top lane in the first place. Had he been autofilled too, or did he put top lane as his first priority just to avoid playing with him? Since the second option was the most likely one, it made Changdong's heart hurt a lot.

But as the game progressed, he felt as he was starting to get angry. Woochan never ganked top, but the enemy jungler was perma top, so even though they ended up winning, it didn't feel like a victory as he had lost his lane.

The game in itself was not what made Changdong mad, but the realisation that it had been almost two weeks and Woochan was still avoiding him over some dating accusations from Jinseong. Did the fact that someone thought he was in a relationship with him make him feel so disgusted that he started ignoring him, or was it the opposite? Changdong just wanted to know. 

So when he saw Woochan stand up, probably to stretch his legs as he had been sitting for too long, Changdong took that as an opportunity. Before the jungler could start looking for a new match, he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him until the older's back met the cold wall.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked to a shocked Woochan, who stared back at him, speechless. "If you are going to be ignoring me then I at least deserve to know why."

It took Woochan some time to answer.

"I just don't want Jinseong to suddenly walk in and find us doing anything weird. You know how he is, the smallest, most stupid thing can make him feel like he was right." The elder finally replied, his voice shaking a bit.

"That's not the reason, and you know it." Changdong replied, shortening the distance between the two. "Besides, what would be so bad about him being right?"

Their faces were so close, that the younger boy felt that if he moved his face just a bit closer, the tips of their noses would easily touch. And since Woochan was not saying anything, it just sort of became a staring competition, one he was obviously losing, during which Changdong felt his anger slowly dissipate, as the thoughts that had been clouding his head for the past two weeks came rushing back.

After being confronted by Jinseong, he had realised that the only reason he was always all over Woochan was the fact that he liked the boy in front of him a little bit too much.

He'd even say he was in love with him.

He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he only realised that Woochan's hands were softly resting on his neck when he felt the older's lips crushing against his. He, of course, kissed back.

And what could've become either a cute kiss followed by a few more or a steamy make out session, was interrupted by the door bursting right open, revealing a satisfied Jinseong behind it.

"The fact that I'm always right! I'm so amazing!" He said, but Changdong couldn't pay much attention to that. Not when Woochan had hidden his head in the crook of his neck. That act alone felt a lot more personal than all of their previous cuddling sessions. "Ah, look at you guys!"

"But you weren't right? This was literally the first time we kissed." Changdong said, wanting to alleviate Woochan's embarrassment.

"Yeah." Woochan said immediately after, feeling a burst of confidence. He pulled away from Changdong, as he looked at Jinseong with pure evil in his eyes. "Unlike you and Sangho."

Jinseong blushed.

"You're wrong!" 

"But you wish he wasn't, right?" Changdong added, and he knew it was game over for Jinseong. The boy yelled, embarrassed, as he left quickly, closing the door behind him.

The two boys laughed.

"That was good." Woochan said.

"You know what would be better?" Changdong asked.

"What?"

"If you kissed me again." He said. "Pretty please?"

"Well." Woochan replied with a wide smile, his cheeks bright red. "You asked so nicely, so who am I to say no?"

  


  


  


A couple weeks after that, Woochan walked into Jinseong's room without knocking. He knew Sangho was in there, so he wanted to incriminate Jinseong about his not so little crush on Sangho, even if they weren't doing anything.

But they were.

When he stepped into the room, he found the two hugging on the older's bed. And even though he was already inside, they took it a step further and kissed. 

So suddenly it made sense to leave the two alone, just like how Woochan wished he had been alone with his now boyfriend when Jinseong did the same thing, so he walked awa-

Except that he didn't.

"Waaaah!" He yelled, startling the two lovebirds who immediately turned around to look at him. "Look at you Jinseong-hyung! So bravely accusing me of dating when you are the one doing that! Changdong was right, you did want me to be right after all!" He added, jumping around the room to annoy him even more.

Jinseong looked really embarrased, and he hid himself behind Sangho, who was smiling because he found the situation to be really funny.

"He wanted you to be right? About what?"

"I implied that he kissed you a lot, but he said that wasn't true, so Changdong backed me up and said he probably wished I wasn't wrong." Woochan explained. Sangho could feel Jinseong hitting the bed, either out of embarassment, or frustration that he couldn't just stand up and hit their loud jungler. "Oh my god, Changdong. I have to tell him! Changdong-ah!" He yelled, before disappearing.

"So you wanted to kiss me a lot?" He said with a bright smile.

"Ah, shut up!" Jinseong replied, embarassed.

"Oh, okay." Sangho said, pretending to be disappointed. "I wanted to kiss you a lot but I guess you don't want me to..."

The room turned silent for a while.

"Sangho-ya." Jinseong replied, trying to sound annoyed, and making Sangho laugh.

But just as he was closing up the gap between his lips and Jinseong's, they heard Woochan and Changdong's loud screams next door.

"Wah, for real?"

"Yes, he was so embarassed!"

"No way, I have to see it too!"

So when they appeared in Jinseong's room again, hand in hand, the oldest couldn't help but sigh.

"Don't you two have boyfriend things to do? Like I don't know, make out or something?" He said, making Woochan and Changdong look at each other.

"Here?" Changdong asked, turning to look at Jinseong again.

"Oh my god, no!" 


End file.
